Involvement 3
by Diana2901
Summary: Das Leben geht weiter in Washington D.C. Nur wo dort genau? (Sequel zu Involvement 1 und Involvement 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Tut mir leid, dass sich das mit dem Veröffentlichen der ersten beiden Teile so lang hingezogen hat. Aber irgendwie kam ich einfach nicht dazu. **

**Hier nun Teil 3. Viel Spaß und schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet.**

**Diana**

Titel: Involvement 3

Autor: Diana

Feedback an: diana2901web.de

Kategorie: Crossover (Roswell - J.A.G.)

Rating: PG-13

Episoden - Roswell: „Aufbruch"  
- J.A.G.: „Die Verlobung"

Inhalt: Das neue Schuljahr steht vor der Tür und noch immer sind Mac und Harm & Liz auf Wohnungssuche...

Sequel zu: Involvement 1 (id:2064579) und Involvement 2 (id: 2084236)

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Eine Verletzung des Copyright ist nicht beabsichtigt. Mit der Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient.

_1745 Z-Zeit (13.45 Uhr EDT) __  
__JAG–Hauptquartier __  
__Falls Church, Virginia_

„Was soll das heißen: sie sind nicht da?" fragte Liz aufgebracht und steigerte sich immer mehr in ihre Wut hinein. „Sie haben es mir versprochen. Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Termine ich in den letzten Tagen ihretwegen absagen musste?!"  
Harriet Sims-Roberts schaute sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an.  
Natürlich wusste die Fast-Cousine des Commanders, dass der Lieutenant nichts dafür konnte, doch sie war einfach nur enttäuscht und Harriet war eben gerade da.  
Auf Grund der nicht gerade gedämpften Lautstärke drehten sich einige Offiziere zu ihnen um und plötzlich standen alle stramm.  
Liz schaute sie verwundert an und bemerkte dann den großen Offizier, der auf sie zukam und allein durch sein Erscheinungsbild ein wenig angsteinflößend wirkte.  
„Lieutenant," wandte er sich an Harriet. „Was ist hier los?"  
Er gab den anderen ein Zeichen weiterzuarbeiten, während die Angesprochene erklärte: „Admiral. Das ist die Cousine von Commander Rabb."  
„Und wo ist das Problem?" fragte er nun Liz.  
Diese zögerte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so laut war, Sir. Ich war nur ein wenig aufgebracht, weil Harmon... ich meine, weil der Commander schon wieder eine Verabredung kurzfristig abgesagt hat."  
„Sie waren hier mit ihm verabredet?"  
„Ja, Sir," meinte sie zackig. Obwohl sie keine Angehörige des Militärs war, kannte sie doch einige Regeln und nach dem ersten Eindruck, den sie auf den Chef ihres Cousins gemacht hatte, wollte sie diesen nicht noch mehr verstimmen. Und so antwortete sie unterwürfig: „Er und Mac... ich meine, Colonel MacKenzie wollten sich heute Nachmittag frei nehmen, damit wir uns endlich eine Wohnung suchen können."  
„Der Colonel und der Commander suchen gemeinsam eine Wohnung?"  
„Ja, Sir. Wir wollten uns einige geeignete Objekte ansehen," meinte sie schnell, bevor sie bemerkte, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte. „Oh. Ich meine natürlich nicht..."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, bevor er sie unterbrach: „Was fällt den beiden eigentlich ein. Wieso erfahre ich als letzter, dass sie eine Beziehung führen?"  
„Nein, Sir," beeilte sich Liz zu erklären. „Sie wollen nicht zusammenziehen und sind wirklich nur Freunde. Ich habe mich etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. Mein Cousin möchte umziehen. Und weil der Colonel ebenfalls ein neues Apartment sucht, wollen wir gemeinsam auf die Suche gehen. Aber wir suchen zwei getrennte Wohnungen."  
„Und was haben sie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"  
„Ich werde mit Harmon, dem Commander, zusammenwohnen. Er hat sich bereiterklärt mich bei sich aufzunehmen. Deshalb suchen wir ja auch eine neue Unterkunft. Und da die Schule erst in einer Woche beginnt, habe ich Zeit die Anzeigen durchzusehen. Und Abends gehen wir dann zu Besichtigungsterminen. Das heißt, wenn die beiden Zeit haben, was leider nicht sehr oft der Fall ist. Deshalb haben sie sich ja auch den Nachmittag freigenommen. Und ich habe mehrere Termine vereinbart, die ich jetzt zum wiederholten Male absagen muss."  
In dem Moment trat Petty Officer Tiner aus seinem Büro und rief: „Admiral Graham ist am Apparat, Sir."  
„Ich komme," meinte er, bevor er sich noch einmal an Liz wandte: „Sie warten hier."  
Damit ging er davon und Liz schaute zu Harriet: „Ist er sehr sauer?"  
„Ich denke schon," antwortete diese und schenkte ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln: „Aber das wird schon. Lass dich von ihm nicht zu sehr einschüchtern."  
„Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan."  
Da kam der Admiral mit Hut und Aktentasche zurück und sagte: „Kommen sie."  
Damit marschierte er weiter und Liz schaute ihm verdutzt hinterher. Nachdem sie den Schock überwunden hatte, musste sie fast rennen, um ihn noch einzuholen.  
Sie verließen das JAG–Hauptquartier und begaben sich zum Parkplatz.  
„Wo gehen wir hin, Sir?" fragte Liz schließlich mit vorsichtiger Stimme.  
„Ich werde ihnen helfen," meinte er simpel, was ihre Verwirrung nur noch vergrößerte: „Wie bitte?"  
„Mein Termin für 1500 wurde gerade abgesagt und somit habe ich Zeit für sie. Wir werden uns die Apartments anschauen und sie können die Favoriten später noch einmal mit dem Colonel und dem Commander aufsuchen."  
„Aber, Sir. Das kann ich nicht annehmen."  
Er winkte sofort ab: „Natürlich können sie das. Schließlich habe ich ihre Planungen durcheinander gebracht. Und ich heiße A.J."  
„Was?"  
„Sie sind doch nicht im Militär. Also nennen sie mich A.J."  
„Wie sie meinen, Si... A.J."  
„Schon besser."  
Sie waren an seinem Wagen angekommen und stiegen ein.  
„Sind sie sicher, dass sie das machen wollen?" hakte Liz noch einmal nach.  
Er ging nicht darauf ein.  
Vielmehr startete er den Motor und fragte: „Wo geht's zuerst hin?"

_2002 Z-Zeit (16.02 Uhr EDT) __  
__Nördlich der Union-Station __  
__Washington, D.C. _

„Das ist doch ganz in der Nähe von Harms alter Wohnung?" fragte der Admiral überrascht.  
Liz zuckte mit den Schultern: „Naja. Es geht schließlich darum, dass wir eine größere Wohnung suchen, weil ich ein eigenes Zimmer brauche. Die Gegend hat ihm gefallen."  
„Na gut. Dann versuchen wir es einfach mal," meinte er und stieg aus.  
Liz folgte seinem Beispiel und gemeinsam betraten sie ein Haus, dass schon ein wenig baufällig zu sein schien.  
„Macht von außen jedenfalls keinen guten Eindruck."  
„Warten wir auf die Innenausstattung," sagte der Admiral mit neutraler Stimme. In Wirklichkeit glaubte er aber auch so langsam nicht mehr daran, dass sie noch eine passable Wohnung finden würden. Sie waren nun schon über 2 Stunden unterwegs und hatten eine Pleite nach der anderen erlebt.  
Leider mussten sie schnell feststellen, dass es dieses Mal nicht anders war.

_2112 Z-Zeit (17.12 Uhr EDT) __  
__Addison Heights __  
__Washington, D.C. __  
_

Liz betrat mit einer Papiertüte und zwei Pappbechern den Wagen und reichte dem Admiral sein Getränk. Dann öffnete sie die Tüte und holte seinen Burger heraus.  
Nachdem sie von ihrem gekostet hatte, fragte sie mit müder Stimme: „Wie viele sind es noch?"  
Er schaute kurz auf den Zettel: „Zwei."  
„Wollen wir es für heute nicht sein lassen? Das wird sowieso nichts."  
„Wo bleibt ihre Disziplin? Seals geben nicht auf."  
„Ich bin aber kein Seal."  
„Trotzdem werden wir nicht vorzeitig die Waffen strecken."  
In dem Moment klingelte A.J.'s Telefon: „Chegwidden!"  
«A.J. Wie geht es dir, alter Junge?»  
„Benjamin? Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
«Ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, wann wir mal wieder Golf spielen? Unsere letzte Partie liegt schon Monate zurück.»  
„Ich weiß. Aber du kennst das ja. Mir fehlt einfach die Zeit."  
«Du arbeitest zu viel,» kam es sofort zurück. «Schau mich an. Ich habe mich pensionieren lassen, lebe jetzt in aller Ruhe in unserem kleinen Haus und kann tun und lassen, was ich will und wann ich will.»  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob dass was für mich wäre. Wie geht es..." Er brach ab, als ihn plötzlich eine Idee kam. „Was ist eigentlich aus der anderen Haushälfte geworden?"  
«Die steht noch immer frei. Warum?»  
„Ich habe da eine Idee. Bist du jetzt zu Hause?"  
«Natürlich. Aber was hast du vor?»  
„Ich bin jetzt in Addison Heights und komme gleich mal vorbei."  
«Okay. Bis gleich.»  
Sie legten auf und Liz schaute den Admiral fragend an.  
„Das war mein alter Freund Captain Benjamin Harrison."  
„Benjamin Harrison? Wie der ehemalige Präsident?"  
„Genau. Und er hat vielleicht ein Wohnung für uns."  
„Für wen? Für Mac oder für Harmon und mich?" wollte sie überrascht wissen.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Lassen sie sich überraschen."

Eine halbe Stunde später hielten sie vor einem Doppelhaus in Rosslyn.  
Liz schaute sich interessiert um: „Es sieht nett aus."  
„Das denke ich auch," meinte der Admiral bevor er auf die linke Hausseite zuging. Auf beiden Seiten gab es einen kleinen Vorbau, an dem sich die Eingangstür befand. Sie klingelten und wenige Sekunden später wurde ihnen die Tür geöffnet.  
„A.J.," sagte die ältere Frau begeistert. „Es freut mich, dass du auch mal wieder vorbeischaust. Ben hat mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du kommst."  
„Das war auch eher eine spontane Idee. Wo ist er denn?"  
„Immer zu Diensten," antwortete eine brummende Stimme und eine älterer Mann tauchte neben seiner Frau auf und schüttelte die Hand des Admirals. „Was kann ich für dich tun? Dein Anruf war ja wirklich sehr mysteriös."  
Da zeigte er auf seine Begleiterin: „Darf ich vorstellen. Das ist Liz Parker. Sie sucht eine Wohnung für sich und ihren Cousin."  
„Sehr erfreut," meinte Ben und gab auch ihr die Hand. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Freund: „Aber du weißt doch, dass ich beide nicht einzeln vermieten kann."  
„Und auch dafür habe ich die ideale Lösung."

_2222 Z-Zeit (18.22 Uhr EDT) __  
__Gelände der U.S. Navy __  
__Norfolk, Virginia _

Vor Wut schnaubend trat Harm aus dem Gebäude – dicht gefolgt von seiner Partnerin.  
„Beruhige dich doch," meinte sie aufmunternd. „Glücklicherweise hat sich doch alles aufgeklärt. Der Admiral wird erfreut sein zu hören, dass wir..."  
„Das ist ja alles schön und gut. Aber wie kann man nur so blöd sein Alarm auszulösen, wenn man noch gar nicht überall nachgesehen hat."  
„Harm," setzte sie erneut mit diplomatischer Stimme an. „Wenn auf deinem Schreibtisch plötzlich Akten spurlos verschwinden – Geheimdokumente wohlgemerkt – und keiner deiner Kollegen sie genommen hat, schaust du dann im Aktenschrank nach, ob sie vielleicht jemand von Putztdienst weggeräumt hat?"  
„Nein," musste er kleinlaut zugeben. „Aber ich bin trotzdem noch sauer. Sie hätten uns nicht gleich alarmieren sollen, sondern erst einmal selbst nachforschen..."  
„Das ist die Vorschrift, Harm."  
„Ich bin jetzt aber nicht für logische Argumente zu haben. Das war unser freier Nachmittag und wegen diesen... diesen..."  
„Unser freier Nachmittag," unterbrach Mac ihn aufgeregt. „Wir wollten mit Liz auf Wohnungssuche gehen. Hast du sie angerufen?"  
„Oh nein. Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen." Er holt sein Handy heraus. „Sie hat sich auch nicht gemeldet. Wahrscheinlich ist sie sauer auf uns."  
„Mit Sicherheit. Du solltest sie sofort anrufen."  
Er nickte und wählte.  
«Parker,» meldete sich ihre Stimme am anderen Ende.  
„Hallo Liz."  
«Harmon. Schön, dass du auch mal anrufst. Du hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, dass ihr nicht könnt. Dann hätte ich mir den Weg nach Falls Church sparen können. Allerdings...»  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß," unterbrach er sie. „Und es tut uns ja auch leid. Als Entschädigung bringen wir Pizza mit. Na, wie klingt das?"  
«Ganz gut. Aber es ist gerade unpassend. Was macht ihr jetzt?»  
„Was meinst du? Wir wollten uns gerade auf den Heimweg machen."  
«In Ordnung. Aber bin ich nicht in deiner Wohnung.»  
Überrascht fragt er nach. „Und wo bist du dann?"  
«Nur weil ihr euch entschieden habt, dass die Suche unwichtig ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich genauso denke. Deshalb habe ich mich allein auf den Weg gemacht. Am besten ihr kommt einfach her. Es ist unglaublich.»  
„Wo bist du denn?" fragte er erneut und holte einen Notizblock hervor, um sich die Adresse zu notieren, die Liz ihm nannte.

_2332 Z-Zeit (19.32 Uhr EDT) __  
__Südlich des Curtis Memorial Parkway __  
__Rosslyn, Virginia _

Verunsichert schauten Harm und Mac sich um. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?  
Als ihnen dann auch noch der Admiral die Tür öffnete, war die Aussage, dass sie überrascht waren, die reinste Untertreibung.  
„Colonel, Commander, da sind sie ja. Wir dachten schon, sie hätten sich verfahren!"  
Er machte eine einladende Geste und sie betraten das Haus.  
„Admiral?" begann Harm schließlich. „Was tun sie hier?"  
„A.J.?" kam plötzlich Liz' Stimme aus dem Nachbarzimmer. „Hat es geklingelt?"  
„Ja," rief er zurück. „Die beiden sind da."  
Sofort tauchte sie auf und meinte: „Ist das Haus nicht unglaublich? Und die Lage..."  
„Wovon redest du überhaupt?" fragte Mac verwirrt.  
Liz lächelte: „Das Haus gehört einen Freund von A.J. und während er die linke Hälfte bewohnt, steht die rechte Hälfte leer. Denn obwohl die Lage eigentlich sehr günstig ist, kann er einfach keine Mieter finden. Aber kommt doch erst einmal herein."  
Sie kamen von dem Vorraum aus in einen Flur, von dem drei Türen abgingen. Außerdem befand sich hier eine Steintreppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte.  
Harm blickte sich verwundert um und bemerkte: „Das ist ja riesig."  
„Naja. Das sind ja auch zwei Wohnungen," erklärte Liz sofort.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Bevor sie sich weiter auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren, möchte ich gern noch wissen, was in Norfolk war," mischte sich der Admiral wieder ein.  
Mac antwortete: „Die Papiere sind wieder aufgetaucht. Den genauen Bericht haben sie morgen Vormittag auf ihrem Schreibtisch."  
„In Ordnung. Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin draußen bei Benjamin."  
„Geht klar," meinte Liz und wandte sich dann wieder an die beiden Anwälte: „Ist das nicht die perfekte Lösung?"  
„Wenn ich wüsste, wovon du sprichst, würde ich dir vielleicht sogar zustimmen," sagte Harm. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Und was macht der Admiral hier?"  
Liz seufzte: „Also. Das Ganze begann damit, dass ihr mich versetzt habt und da hat A.J. angeboten mich zu begleiten."  
„Er hat was getan? Und seit wann nennst du ihn A.J.?"  
„Das hat sich einfach so ergeben. Und jetzt unterbrich mich nicht mehr," wies Liz ihren Cousin zurecht und fuhr dann fort: „Es war der totale Reinfall. Wir haben nicht ein brauchbares Objekt gefunden. Washington ist toll, aber bei den Wohnungen ist eine scheußlicher als die andere. Glücklicherweise hat dann Benjamin Harrison angerufen und A.J. hat sich daran erinnert, dass er ja auch Mieter sucht. Also sind wir hergefahren und haben uns das Objekt angeschaut. Es gibt da nämlich ein kleines Problem. Ursprünglich hatten die Harrisons die Haushälfte für ihre beiden Kinder gebaut und da brauchten sie ja keine richtige Trennung zwischen den Wohnungen. Doch diese haben jetzt die Uni beendet und die Stadt verlassen. Und deshalb suchen sie Nachmieter. Wie schon erwähnt sind es zwei einzelne Apartments, die eben ein wenig ineinander übergehen."  
„Wie meinst du das: ineinander übergehen?"  
„Die untere Etage ist die größere Wohnung und wäre eigentlich perfekt für uns, Harmon. Und diese Treppe hier führt in die andere. Alles was fehlt, sind die seperaten Wohnungstüren. Falls wir das Haus also nehmen sollten, müsste Mac immer durch einen Teil unseres Apartments, wenn sie zu ihrem will."  
„Du meinst, wir sollen hier alle zusammen einziehen?" wollte Mac wissen.  
Liz grinste sie an: „Das ist doch die Lösung. Überlegt nur, was wir allein an Benzinkosten sparen, wenn wir nur noch eine Treppe hoch- bzw. runtersteigen müssen, um uns zu besuchen. Die letzten Wochen haben wir sowieso fast ausschließlich zusammen verbracht. Was spricht also dagegen in einem Haus zu wohnen? Nein. Sagt jetzt nichts. Schaut es euch doch wenigstens mal an."  
„Von mir aus," gaben sie gleichzeitig nach.  
„Am besten wir fangen oben an."  
Liz stieg auf den Steinstufen hinauf und die Offiziere folgten ihr. Durch eine bereits geöffnete Wohnungstür kamen sie zu einem ähnlichen Flur, nur dass dieser etwas kleiner war und vier Türen abgingen.  
„Der Grundriss dieser Wohnung ist ganz simpel," begann Liz zu erklären. „Die Tür auf der linken Seite führt ins Gästezimmer, auf der rechten Seite ist das Bad und direkt vor uns geht es links ins Wohnzimmer und rechts ins Schlafzimmer. Im Wohnzimmer ist auch eine kleine Kochnische, wo du dir dann morgens deinen Kaffee machen kannst, Mac – wenn du nicht bei uns zum Frühstück eingeladen bist."  
„Das klingt ja alles schön und gut, aber wir können nicht zusammenziehen," erklärte Mac resolut und ihr Partner stimmte zu: „Allein im Büro würden die Gerüchte um eine mögliche Beziehung gar nicht mehr aufhören."  
„Ach was. Das sind doch alles nur Ausreden. Außerdem hätte A.J. den Vorschlag sicher nicht gemacht, wenn er Probleme befürchtete. Es wird immer Gerüchte über euch geben. Da könnt ihr gar nichts machen. Vielleicht werden sie sich am Anfang etwas zuspitzen, aber das geht sicher schnell vorbei."  
„Ich weiß nicht recht," sagte Mac.  
„Ihr solltet der Idee wenigstens eine Chance geben. Jetzt schaut euch die Räume doch mal an," gab Liz noch lange nicht auf.  
Sie führte sie in die unterschiedlichen Zimmer und bemerkte erfreut, dass Macs Widerstand von Zimmer zu Zimmer schmolz.  
Anschließend gingen sie wieder nach unten und Liz erläuterte: „Im Vorbau befindet sich ein Gäste-WC, wie ihr beim Hereinkommen vielleicht schon bemerkt habt. Die untere Etage ist natürlich größer, weil der Platz hinzu kommt, der oben von den Dachschrägen eingenommen wird. Der Grundriss ist hier auch ein wenig komplizierter. Wie ihr seht, gehen nur drei Türen von der Diele ab. Die linke führt uns in eine Küche und die rechte in ein Schlafzimmer, das ich am liebsten haben würde. Aber da bin ich sehr flexible. Ich würde auch das andere nehmen. Das ist wirklich kein Problem. Die letzte Tür führt uns jedenfalls ins Wohnzimmer, von dem aus man dann ins Gästezimmer, ins zweite Schlafzimmer und ins Bad gelangt. Das Bad ist wirklich cool. Es hat drei Türen. Jeweils eine zu jedem Schlafzimmer und eine zum Wohnzimmer."  
„Nach deinem Zimmer konnte ich dir irgendwie nicht mehr ganz folgen," gab Harm bekannt. „Wir sollten vielleicht einfach mal die Räume ablaufen."  
„Okay. Am besten wir beginnen in der Küche."  
Sie betraten einen großen, geräumigen und vor allem hellen Raum.  
„Man kann das Zimmer gleichzeitig als Esszimmer nutzen. Die Theke scheint den Raum richtig zu teilen. Ach ja. Die Einbauküche ist noch relativ neu und – da die Kinder selten gekocht haben – unbenutzt. Die Harrisons haben keine Verwendung für sie und haben sie deshalb einfach drin gelassen. Es steht uns natürlich frei, ob wir sie behalten wollen. Der Rest ist – bis auf Macs Kochnische – unmöbliert."  
„Du tust ja fast so, als ob wir uns schon entschieden hätten," meinte Harm kopfschüttelnd, während er die Ausstattung der Küche etwas genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Es gab einen riesigen Kühlschrank, einen Glaskeramikherd, einen Geschirrspüler und all die anderen modernen Küchengeräte, die der moderne Koch benötigte. Hinzu kamen größere und kleinere Schränke, die genügend Platz für Teller, Besteck und Töpfe boten. Auch die Arbeitsfläche war nicht zu verachten.  
Eine Theke trennte – wie Liz schon erwähnt hatte – den Kochbereich vom Rest des Zimmers ab und war ideal zum Einnehmen einer schnellen Mahlzeit.  
Doch das beste war die Farbe. Die Wände waren mit einem leichten Orangeton gestrichen und harmonierten perfekt mit dem fast weißen Holz der Möbel und dem Silber der Armaturen. Dazu der grünlich schimmernde Holzfußboden – spitze.  
„Gehen wir weiter," spornte Mac sie schließlich an und machte sich auf zu der anderen Tür in diesem Raum. Diese führte ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Hier müssten wir erst einmal renovieren," erklärte Liz sofort. „Aber an sich ist der Raum doch nicht schlecht. Es gibt sogar einen Kamin." Die Anwälte nickten und sie fuhr fort: „Dort hinten ist das Gästezimmer und gegenüber das Schlafzimmer."  
Sie gingen in beide Räume und Harm verliebte sich sofort in den Raum, den Liz ihm zugedacht hatte. Man konnte in der Ferne die Sonne hinter der Skyline Washingtons untergehen sehen. Außerdem hatte man einen tollen Blick auf den Potomac River.  
Als nächstes betraten sie das geräumige Badezimmer und abschließend Liz' Raum.  
„Was sagt ihr?" fragte diese schließlich und hielt die Luft an.  
„Das Haus ist schon toll," gab Harm zu.  
Mac ergänzte: „Und Falls Church ist ganz in der Nähe. Vielleicht schafft Harm es ja dann endlich pünktlich zur Arbeit zu kommen."  
„Hey. Ich bin ja nicht immer zu spät."  
Lachend unterbrach Liz die beiden: „Ihr seid also einverstanden?"  
„Ich weiß nicht," gab Harm unschlüssig zurück.  
„Ich werde mir noch einmal oben alles ansehen," gab Mac bekannt und verschwand.  
Sofort drehte Liz sich zu ihrem Cousin um: „Was ist los? Das ist doch die ideale..."  
„Zusammenziehen?" unterbrach er sie. „Das hältst du für die ideale Lösung. Liz. Mac und ich wollten uns etwas Zeit lassen um uns mit der Vergangenheit auseinander zu setzen und jetzt schlägst du vor, dass wir in einem Haus wohnen sollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."  
„Wovor hast du eigentlich solche Angst? Mac kennt dich besser als die meisten. Was könnte sie herausfinden, wenn wir alle hier einziehen, was sie nicht so auch schon wüsste? Ihr verbringt so viel Zeit zusammen. Es würde sich doch eigentlich nichts ändern. Und im Notfall lässt sich jede Tür absperren, so dass die Privatsphäre von allen gewahrt werden kann. Außerdem vertrauen wir uns und damit ist das Problem, dass es sich hierbei um keine separate Wohnungen handelt, hinfällig."  
Harm schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist trotzdem ein gewagter Schritt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn machen will."  
„Dann überlege es dir," erklärte sie. „Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit mal nach Mac sehen."

_0000 Z-Zeit (20.00 Uhr EDT) __  
__Südlich des Curtis Memorial Parkway __  
__Rosslyn, Virginia_

Müde ließ sich Liz auf einen Gartenstuhl fallen und seufzte frustriert auf.  
„Was ist los da drin?" wollte A.J. wissen.  
Traurig schaute sie ihn an: „Ich glaube sie lehnen ab. Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, sie von der Idee zu überzeugen, aber sie bleiben stur. Und dabei ist mir ihre Begründung vollkommen schleierhaft."  
„Das ist schade," erklärte Benjamin. „Nach dem was A.J. mir erzählt hat, scheinen sie ja alle sehr nett zu sein. Außerdem wäre es toll, wenn ich Mieter für beide Wohnungen finde. Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Es waren schon einige Interessenten hier, aber keiner hat sich am Ende dafür entschieden. Dabei ist der Preis wirklich okay."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es den beiden ums Geld geht," gab Liz zu bedenken.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
„Hoffen, dass sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen."

Zur selben Zeit im Inneren des Hauses kam Mac die Steintreppe wieder herunter, während Harm aus der Küche trat.  
„Es ist toll," meinte Mac.  
„Wo ist Liz?" fragte Harm.  
„Sie wollte ein wenig rausgehen, damit wir uns in Ruhe entscheiden können."  
„Und was denkst du?"  
„Naja. Die Wohnung könnte mir schon gefallen. Und wenn der Vermieter nichts gegen Hunde hat, dann würde wirklich nichts dagegen sprechen, außer..."  
„... außer der Tatsache, dass wir dann Nachbarn wären."  
„Genau."  
„Ich weiß, dass ich nichts auf das Gerede der anderen geben sollte, aber es sind unsere Kollegen und Freunde."  
„Und diese ewigen Anspielungen stören mich schon jetzt. So würde das nie aufhören."  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass sie irgendwann einfach aufgeben?" meinte Harm.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe es." Mac lachte. „Aber ich denke eher, dass das ein unerfüllter Traum bleibt."  
„Ich fürchte auch."  
„Wo liegt also unser Problem?"  
Harm antwortete: „Da wäre zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass wir selbst nicht genau wissen, was mit uns los ist. Und wenn wir auf so engem Raum zusammenleben, würde uns das vielleicht zu einer Antwort zwingen, zu der wir noch nicht bereit sind."  
„Vielleicht. Andererseits hätte trotzdem jeder noch seinen Freiraum."  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
Lächelnd erklärte Mac: „Ich mag diese Wohnung. Du magst diese Wohnung und Liz ist auch begeistert. Warum hören wir also nicht einfach auf unser Gefühl und sagen ja?"

Liz, A.J. und die Harrisons unterhielten sich gerade über die amerikanische Außenpolitik, als Harm und Mac die Terrasse betraten.  
Augenblicklich verstummte die Diskussion und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.  
„Mögen sie Hunde?" fragte Mac ohne Umschweife.  
Claudine, Benjamins Frau, antwortete: „Natürlich. Unsere Kinder wollten immer einen Hund haben, aber die ganze Verantwortung wäre dann an uns hängen geblieben. Und weil mein Mann stets unterwegs war, haben wir uns gegen einen Hund entschieden. Aber prinzipiell mögen wir sie. Wieso fragen sie?"  
„Ich habe einen Hund," erklärte Mac, während sie Platz nahm.  
Sofort hellten sich die Gesichter auf und Liz sprach die Gedanken aller aus: „Ihr denkt also doch daran, hier einzuziehen!?"  
„Wir schließen es auf jeden Fall nicht kategorisch aus," gab Harm zurück.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo ihr,**

**es tut mir sehr leid, dass ihr ewig auf die Fortsetzung warten musstet. Auch jetzt kann ich noch nicht sagen, wann es weitergehen wird. Ich habe zwar noch immer einige Kapitel gertig, aber sie müssen noch überarbeitet werden. Und da ich mein JAG- und besonders mein Roswell-Feeling verloren habe, kann ich mich nur schwer dazu bringen die wenige Zeit, die mir neben der Uni noch bleibt, für diese Geschichte zu nutzen, obwohl sie nach wie vor zu meinen persönlichen Lieblingsgeschichten gehört.**

**Bedanken möchte ich mich für das nette Feedback - sei es nun in Form eines Reviews oder einer E-Mail gewesen. Euer Interesse war es, dass mich schließlich doch noch zum Weiterarbeiten gebracht hat. Nur weiter so.**

**Ich verspreche auch, mir beim nächsten Mal nicht wieder 9 Monate Zeit zu lassen.**

**Diana**

**PS: Ich habe das Layout etwas geändert. Ich hoffe, das stört niemand.**

**

* * *

**

_1506 Z-Zeit (11.06 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station  
Washington, D.C._

«DeLuca.»

„Guten Morgen, Maria. Wie geht's euch so in Roswell?"

«Liz! Schön, dass du mal wieder anrufst. Bei uns ist alles in bester Ordnung.»

„Hier ist auch nichts besonderes passiert. Aber wir haben jetzt endlich eine Wohnung."

«Das freut mich. Ich musste mir ja auch lang genug dein Schimpfen über die beiden anhören. Sie haben also wirklich mal frei bekommen?»

„Wo denkst du hin?" antwortete Liz kopfschüttelnd. „Natürlich kam mal wieder irgendein superwichtiger Fall dazwischen. Aber glücklicherweise haben sie einen netten Boss, der mich auf der Suche begleitet hat."

«Wow. Da hast du ja Glück gehabt. Und ihr habt wirklich zwei Apartments...»

„Oh. Das ist das tollste überhaupt," wurde sie unterbrochen. „Wir ziehen zusammen in ein Haus. Es sind zwar zwei einzelne Wohnungen, aber sie sind nicht richtig voneinander getrennt."

«Nach deinen Ausführungen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie sich dazu überreden lassen. Ich meine, es ist schon ein gewaltiger Schritt, wenn man sich entschließt...»

„Ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst," stoppte Liz ihre beste Freundin. „Aber wenn man sich überlegt, wie viel Zeit wir in den letzten Wochen zu dritt verbracht haben, dann war es eigentlich das Logischste. Aber trotzdem habe ich einige gute Argumente und viel Zeit gebraucht, bis sie ja gesagt haben."

«Dann lässt du dir deine Sachen bald nachsenden?»

„Ja. Ich habe gerade mit meinen Eltern geredet. Ich hoffe, dass wir in den nächsten Tagen zum Tapezieren kommen und danach steht dem Umzug nichts mehr in Weg. Du musst mich unbedingt mal besuchen, wenn alles fertig ist. Du fehlst mir."

«Du mir auch. Aber du kommst ja hoffentlich bald mal wieder nach Hause und das mit dem Besuch machen wir auch so schnell wie möglich.»

„Und wie geht es den anderen?"

«Naja. Nächste Woche beginnt das letzte Schuljahr und da bleibt einfach nicht viel Zeit für andere Dinge. Hinzu kommt dein Geständnis. Sie nehmen die Sache wirklich ernst und sind oft in der Wüste um zu trainieren. Selbst Isabell kommt jetzt wieder jedes Wochenende nach Hause, um so oft wie möglich in ihrer Nähe zu sein.»

„Ich würde auch gern schon so weit sein. Was ist mit Felix?"

«Nun. Sie schweigt sich über ihn aus. Aber er war am letzten Wochenende mit hier und sie haben viel Zeit zusammen verbracht. Sie... Oh Mann. Ich muss ins Crashdown. Tut mir leid. Aber meine Schicht hat gerade angefangen.»

„Schon klar. Ich melde mich heute Abend noch einmal..."

Dann erklang nur noch ein monotones Tuten.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schlüssel im Türschloss und gleich darauf stand Harm vor ihr.

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Liz unsicher.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nein. Aber nachdem man uns gestern den Urlaub gestrichen hat, hat uns der Admiral den Nachmittag freigegeben. Also: kommst du?"

„Kommen? Wohin?"

„Wir gehen einkaufen. Mac wartet unten."

„Wie bitte?"

Grinsend erklärte er: „Wir waren eben bei Benjamin und haben die Verträge unterzeichnet. Und Mac hat gestern Abend noch ihre Kündigung abgeschickt. Das heißt, dass wir uns dringendst um die neue Wohnung kümmern müssen."

Da war Liz endlich klar, worauf er hinauswollte und sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke.

_1736 Z-Zeit (13.36 Uhr EDT)  
Südlich des Curtis Memorial Parkway  
Rosslyn, Virginia_

Harm holte den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn hoch: „Wer will?"

„Ich überlasse dir die Ehre gern," erwiderte Mac sofort. „Außerdem gehört die untere Etage euch, also habt ihr auch das Recht..."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn," wurde sie sofort unterbrochen. „Die Eingangstür gehört genauso auch zu deiner Wohnung, also darfst du sie auch das erste Mal aufschließen."

„Nein. Ich will mich da nicht..."

„Ruhe!" schrie Liz plötzlich. „Ich höre euren Gesprächen wirklich immer gern zu, aber die Farbeimer sind schwer und meine Geduld langsam überstrapaziert. Also schließt ihr jetzt gemeinsam auf und alle sind zufrieden."

Die beiden schauten sie kurz verwundert an und taten dann, wie ihnen befohlen.

Sanft schloss sich Macs Hand um Harms, dann schoben sie den Schlüssel gemeinsam ins Schloss und drehten ihn um. Sofort sprang die Tür auf und die beiden traten wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin zur Seite.

„Damit gebührt dir der erste offizielle Eintritt," erklärte Harm an Liz gewandt.

Diese schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und ging an den beiden vorbei. Sie ging in die Diele, stellte die Farbeimer ab und lief anschließend in ihr neues Zimmer weiter. Dort schaute sie sich glücklich um und träumt davon, wie es erst mit etwas Farbe und voll eingerichtet aussehen würde.

Die Anwälte waren ihr gefolgt und stellten nun ebenfalls die mitgebrachten Dinge ab.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht das größere Zimmer willst?" fragte ihr Cousin zum wiederholten Mal nach und sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf: „Das hier ist wunderbar."

– x – o – x – o – x – o – x –

Eine Viertelstunde später hatten sie alles ins Haus gebracht und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen.

Harm erklärte: „Wir können unmöglich alles auf einmal schaffen und vor allem nicht heute. Also müssen wir Prioritäten setzen. Ich denke mal, dass die Gästezimmer ruhig noch ein Paar Wochen warten können." Zustimmendes Kopfnicken. „Dann wären da die Badezimmer. Die Klempnerfirma kommt morgen und Liz wird die Arbeiten überwachen." Wieder Nicken. „Unsere Küche ist bereits fertig und muss eigentlich nur noch eingeräumt werden. Der Tisch und die Stühle kommen ebenfalls morgen, so dass wir uns auch darum jetzt keine Gedanken machen müssen. Dementsprechend könnten wir uns jetzt um dein Wohnzimmer kümmern, Mac."

Diese schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann warten. Ich finde die Schlafzimmer wichtiger."

„Sobald die fertig sind, können wir umziehen," stimmte auch Liz zu. „Lass uns damit anfangen. Und die Wohnzimmer machen wir dann im Laufe der Woche."

„Okay. Wenn es keine Gegenvorschläge gibt, dann bin ich einverstanden. Wer will als erstes drankommen."

„Immer der, der so dumm fragt, würde ich sagen," erklärte Mac grinsend, wich seiner zuschlagenden Hand aus und ergänzte dann: „Während Liz und ich uns für Tapete entschieden haben, wird dein Zimmer einfach nur gestrichen. Der Tapetenleim muss sowieso erst angerührt und dann ein wenig stehen gelassen werden, bevor wir ihn verwenden können. Und während wir uns dann um unsere Zimmer kümmern, kann bei dir die Farbe trocknen. Somit können wir später sofort Ausbesserungen vornehmen, falls sie nötig werden."

„Wow. Du hast das ja wirklich bis ins letzte Detail durchdacht."

„Ich weiß, dass ihr Piloten wenig von der präzisen militärischen Planung versteht. Deshalb solltest du dich freuen, dass ihr einen hilfsbereiten Marine im Haus habt."

„Das tue ich," gab er mit ernster Stimme zurück und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

Daraufhin musste sie erst einmal schlucken.

„Na dann," unterbrach Liz schließlich die beiden. „Lasst uns anfangen. Oder wir werden nie fertig."

_1430 Z-Zeit (10.30 Uhr EDT)  
Einkaufscenter „Rosslyn Star"  
Rosslyn, Washington_

„Und was machen wir jetzt hier?" fragte Mac zum wiederholten Mal.

„Einkaufen," gab Liz ihre Standartantwort.

Mac nickte: „Das habe ich langsam auch verstanden. Aber was suchen wir denn?"

„Nichts bestimmtes," meinte sie. „Ich will mich nur ein wenig umschauen."

Abrupt blieb die Anwältin stehen: „Liz! Wir sind mitten im Umzugsstress und du willst mit mir einkaufen... einfach so... ohne Grund?"

„Ja!" antwortete sie nickend. „Wir müssen uns auch einmal entspannen. Wenn wir immer nur arbeiten wird das nie etwas. Am Ende ist unsere Laune so tief gesunken, dass wir uns anschreien und bereuen jemals eingezogen zu sein."

„Liz! Ich bin Anwältin!"

„Und?" fragte sie gespielt verwundert zurück, während sie versuchte das breite Grinsen, das sich unaufhörlich auf ihr Gesicht stehlen wollte, zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bemerke, wenn man mich anlügt und du sagst ganz sicher nicht die Wahrheit."

„Oh doch!" gab sie unbekümmert zurück. „Ich will wirklich nur mit dir einkaufen."

„Das glaube ich dir ja auch. Aber ich bin sicher, da steckt noch mehr dahinter."

„Was soll denn da noch dahinter stecken!"

Sie dachte kurz angestrengt nach und sagte dann mit ernster Stimme: „Harm!"

„Was?"

„Er hat dir gesagt, dass du mich dazu überreden sollst."

„Nein," gab sie mit – wie sie hoffte – fester Stimme zurück. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte schon längst etwas ganz anderes.

Mac, die das Lächeln natürlich bemerkt hatte, baute sich vor ihr auf und wollte mit ihrer besten Zeugenbefragungsstimme wissen: „Was verschweigst du mir?"

„Harmon will heute das Wohnzimmer vorrichten und weil deine handwerklichen Fähigkeiten nicht gerade... naja... überwältigend sind und ich auch nicht sehr geschickt bin, wollte er lieber seine Ruhe haben. Deshalb hat er mich gebeten mit dir den Tag zu verbringen und ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wir dürfen die Wohnung vor heute Abend nicht mehr betreten, sollen aber etwas zu Essen mitbringen."

„Ach so ist das also: erst will er uns loswerden und dann sollen wir ihn auch noch bewirten," gab sie wütend zurück.

Liz schüttelte den Kopf: „Er wollte ursprünglich etwas bestellen, aber da habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass wir das auch übernehmen können."

„Du findest es also okay, dass er uns einfach aus unserer Wohnung verbannt!" wollte sie mit ernster Stimme wissen und sah Liz fragend an.

„So würde ich das nicht sehen," gab diese unbeeindruckt zurück. „Du solltest dich lieber fragen, was dir besser gefällt: einen Tag lang Wände zu streichen und sich Harmons Kommentare über die korrekte Pinselführung anhören oder ein Tag mit mir in einem großen Kaufhaus mit vielen Geschäften... und Harmons Kreditkarte."

Augenblicklich stahl sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht: „Du hast seine Kreditkarte?"

„Ja," antwortete Liz vergnügt. „Und er hat gesagt, dass wir sie auch benutzen dürfen, so lange er am Ende nicht vollkommen pleite ist und sein Gehalt gepfändet wird."

„Ich denke, dass sich das einrichten lassen wird."

„Dachte ich mir's doch, dass dir diese Idee besser gefällt. Wo willst du also hin?"

„Da ist dieser riesige Schuhladen in der zweiten Etage, in den ich schon das letzte Mal wollte und dann brauche ich auch noch ein Paar neue Möbeln für meine Wohnung und mein Kleiderschrank hätte sicher auch nichts gegen eine kleine Aufstockung," begann Mac aufzuzählen. „Und wenn wir schon einmal allein hier sind, können wir auch gleich nach einem Geburtstagsgeschenk für Harm sehen..."

_0000 Z-Zeit (20.00 Uhr EDT)  
Südlich des Curtis Memorial Parkway  
Rosslyn, Virginia_

Lachend betraten Mac und Liz das Haus, stellten ihre Einkaufstüten in der Diele ab und begaben sich sofort ins fast vollständig eingerichtete Wohnzimmer, das zugegebenermaßen wirklich toll aussah. Dort wurden sie von einem gedeckten Tisch, brennenden Kerzen und einem strahlenden Harmon Rabb jr. erwartet.

„Wow," stellte Mac fest. „Das ist ja gar nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Da hat sich die Arbeit wirklich gelohnt. Ich werde den Admiral fragen, ob er dir einen Tag frei gibt und dann kannst du dich auch noch um meine Wohnung kümmern."

„Nichts da, Marine. Ich werde dir zwar liebend gern helfen, aber du musst auch was machen," winkte Harm sofort ab, bevor sie auf die Idee kam ihren Scherz wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen.

Liz lachte: „Ihr zwei seid wirklich einmalig."

„Einmalig hilfsbereit," meinte Harm und Mac ergänzte: „Einmalig liebenswert."

Harm wechselte das Thema: „Was gibt es zu essen?" Er schaute fragend auf die verschiedenen Tüten, die Mac nun auspackte: „Asiatisch?"

„Sie hat mich auswählen lassen," erklärte Liz nickend. „Leider hatte ich keine Ahnung, was hinter den einzelnen Namen steckt." Sie holte einen Zettel hervor und las: „Deshalb haben wir jetzt: ‚Yum', ‚Gway Tio', ‚Sha Cha Noodle', ‚Curry Laksa', ‚Nasi Uduk', ‚Torikatsu', ‚Panggang', ‚Tempura'..."

„Und damit auf jeden Fall was für dich dabei ist, haben wir uns auch noch für die ‚Vegetarian Sushi Combo' entschieden," ergänzte Mac.

„Nicht zu vergessen die Frühlingsrollen als Vorspeise und danach Glückskekse."

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich sehe schon, dass ich euch beide vielleicht doch nicht mehr zusammen einkaufen lassen sollte."

„Ach was," gab Mac zurück. „Man muss immer mal was neues ausprobieren. Außerdem klingt das doch alles sehr lecker."

„Und wo habt ihr das nun her?"

Liz meinte: „Vom Cafe Asia. Das ist gleich neben der Videothek."

„Videothek?" fragte er überrascht.

Mac nickte: „Ich hatte dir schon in Roswell versprochen, dass ich dir mal ‚Braveheart' zeige. Und weil mein Wohnzimmer und damit auch mein DVD-Player noch nicht fertig ist, werden wir uns mit dem Video zufrieden geben müssen."

Bevor er durch einen weiteren unpassenden Kommentar in Ungnade fallen konnte, wandte sich Harm lieber dem Essen zu und schwieg.

_0222 Z-Zeit (22.22 Uhr EDT)  
Südlich des Curtis Memorial Parkway  
Rosslyn, Virginia_

Nachdem der letzte Name der an ‚Braveheart' beteiligten Personen den Bildschirm verlassen hatte, schaute Harm auf seine Uhr und meinte: „Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Ich glaube, du sollst langsam ins Bett gehen."

„Ach muss ich wirklich?" fragte Mac und zog einen Schmollmund.

Liz nickte: „Ja, muss sie wirklich? Mac ist doch schon..."

„Sehr witzig, ihr beiden," meinte Harm und versuchte ihr Lachen zu übertönen. „Du hast morgen Schule, Liz, und ich will nicht..."

„Harm," meinte Mac beruhigend. „Denkst du nicht, dass sie alt genug ist, um selbst zu erkennen, wann sie müde ist und wann nicht?"

„Genau. Außerdem ist das unsere erste Nacht in der neuen Wohnung."

Doch Harm blieb unnachgiebig: „Ich will dich wirklich nicht bevormunden, aber ich habe deinen Eltern nun einmal versprochen, dass ich auf dich aufpasse und ich werde mich daran halten. Mag sein, dass du noch nicht schlafen willst, aber morgen ist dein erster Schultag in Washington D.C. und ich will einfach nicht Schuld daran sein, wenn du zu spät kommst. Außerdem..."

„Du hast ja Recht." Sie erhob sich noch immer breit grinsend aus ihrem Sessel, ging zum Sofa der beiden und gab Mac einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Gute Nacht." Dann wandte sie sich an ihren Cousin und küsste auch ihn: „Nacht, Papi."

„Ja, ja, mach dich nur lustig über mich..."

„Schlaft gut und träumt was schönes," meinte sie noch, bevor sie verschwand.

„Ich will doch nur ihr bestes," versuchte Harm sich zu verteidigen.

Mac nickte: „Das wissen wir. Du solltest nur einfach nicht übertreiben. Liz ist 17."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich musste auch noch nie eine solche Verantwortung übernehmen."

„Das wird schon," versuchte Mac ihn wieder aufzumuntern. „Und wenn du mal wieder übertreibst, werden wir dich unauffällig darauf hinweisen – keine Angst."

„So unauffällig wie eben, meinst du?"

Grinsend nickte Mac und wechselte dann das Thema: „Wie hat dir der Film gefallen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht," antwortete er nichtssagend. „Die Idee und so ist ja gar nicht schlecht, aber das ist glaube ich einfach nicht mein Genre..."

„Nicht dein Genre?" fragte Mac ungläubig zurück. „Ein Film über einen Mann, der gegen Ungerechtigkeit und Unterdrückung kämpft, ist nicht dein Genre!"

„Ich sag ja: die Idee finde ich recht gut, aber..."

„Aber was?" bohrte sie nach.

Schulterzuckend meinte er: „Manchmal gibt es einfach keinen logischen Grund, warum man einen Film nicht mag... vielleicht liegt es ja am Hauptdarsteller..."

„Was hast du gegen Mel Gibson?"

„Nichts, Mac," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und bereute gleichzeitig es überhaupt ausgesprochen zu haben. Manchmal war keine Antwort eben besser als eine falsche.

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Du bist ja jetzt in der Videothek angemeldet. Somit..."

„Wieso bin ich in der Videothek angemeldet?" fragte er verwundert zurück. „Ich war doch gar nicht dabei, als ihr den Film ausgeliehen habt."

Schelmisch grinsend erklärte sie: „Es war aber deine Kreditkarte, mit der wir bezahlt haben und die schreiben immer den Name des Geldgebers auf."

„Ach so ist das also," antwortete er. „Dann hoffe ich jetzt nur, dass ich noch genug Geld habe, um morgen tanken zu können. Ansonsten wirst du mich wohl mit zur Arbeit nehmen müssen. Aber dann darfst du das auch unseren Kollegen erklären."

„Pfhui," meinte sie und wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von ihrer Stirn. „Da haben wir ja gerade noch mal Glück gehabt. Solange du nicht den ganzen Tank voll machen willst, dürfte das eigentlich kein Problem sein."

„Na wunderbar. Da kann ich mich also schon auf einen Anruf meines Finanzberaters freuen... Wenn man Frauen zum einkaufen schickt..."  
Sie versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm: „Jetzt spiel dich nur nicht so auf. Hättest du uns einfach mitarbeiten lassen, wärst du diese Sorgen los gewesen."

„Du bist nicht wirklich sauer deswegen, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

Mac schaute ihm kurz in die Augen und erkannte den Ernst der Lage. Deshalb sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß: „Nein."

Zufrieden nickte er: „Gut. Denn dass ich euch heute nicht dabei haben wollte heißt nicht, dass ich nicht gerne mit euch zusammenarbeite. Nur machen wir dann meistens irgendwelche Scherze und dadurch geht alles um einiges langsamer. Und weil der Auszug aus meiner alten Wohnung heute abgeschlossen werden sollte, wollte ich einfach jede mögliche Verzögerung vermeiden."

„Es ist wirklich okay. Ich verstehe das. Außerdem hatten Liz und ich einen wirklich schönen Tag. Du siehst also: alle sind zufrieden."

„Alle bis auf meinen Finanzberater, wenn er meinen neuen Kontostand sieht."

Lachend stimmte Mac zu: „Alle bis auf ihn."

„Aber mal im Ernst: wann sagen wir es eigentlich unseren Mitarbeitern und Freunden? Der Admiral ist ja bis jetzt der einzige im Büro, der die Wahrheit kennt."

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass wir es ihnen gar nicht sagen müssen."

„Das wird wohl nichts werden," antwortete Harm lachend. „Und bevor sie es durch Zufall herausfinden und dann nur noch schlimmere Gerüchte in Umlauf kommen, sollten wir es ihnen vielleicht doch selbst erzählen. Spätestens wenn wir Tiner unsere neuen Adressen für den Notfall geben, wissen alle Bescheid."

„Wie wäre es mit einer Einweihungsparty?" schlug Mac vor. „Dann können sie sich vor Ort davon überzeugen, dass wir nicht im gleichen Bett schlafen. Und wenn das nicht hilft, sollte zumindest der Fakt, dass Liz auch hier wohnt, für uns sprechen."

„Warum nicht! Aber Bescheid geben wir ihnen erst kurz vorher."


End file.
